


The Thing About Jayne.

by wily_one24



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, There ain't no plot, Two people bangin', shiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wily_one24/pseuds/wily_one24
Summary: What a mechanic notices about a mercenary. PWP all the way.





	The Thing About Jayne.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I just play with the shiny toys. 
> 
> Comments: PWP, there's not even a semblance of plot here. Don't be lookin' for one. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The thing about Jayne was that he was everywhere. 
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

## The Thing About Jayne.

Kaylee didn't even notice it at first. He was a big man and Serenity was a fairly small ship, he was bound to stand out. It just, well, it just seemed that everywhere she turned he was there. Lifting weights in the cargo bay, cleaning his knives at the kitchen table, up on the bridge when she had to maintain the engines there. 

He was everywhere and she didn't even really pay it any attention, until the day that he wasn't. 

Sure, a man had every right to spend some time off ship, planet side. Everyone had to do it now and again or they'd all go wooly. It was just, well, Jayne was so big he seemed to fill the ship and it was all empty without him when he was gone for days. 

So Kaylee began to take notice when he was there again. 

* * *

The thing about Jayne was that he had a dirty mind. 

That particular piece of information didn't exactly surprise her, hell, she would have been shocked to find out if he didn't. It's just that, now she was watching him more, Kaylee found out that her mind was just as filthy. 

There they'd all be, sitting around the table, laughing and talking and having just a grand old time, when someone would say a perfectly innocent comment. And Kaylee's snap quick brain would turn it around to a meaning that would make Jayne blush. When she looked over, there'd be a glint in his eye that she'd never noticed before. 

She couldn't help it when they started laughing together and no one else saw anything funny. 

* * *

The thing about Jayne was that he could be awful mean. 

But it wasn't a spiteful mean. It was just a cantankerous mean, like a bored little boy got nothing better to do. He just liked to stir people up and sit back and watch the fireworks. 

And there weren't no one safe from it, not really. Except, she noticed he was meaner to Simon after she'd been nice to him. Kaylee couldn't help but test the theory, giving Simon an extra large smile one day over dinner and realizing her mistake after Jayne glued his space suit together the next. 

It had taken Kaylee two hours to separate the helmet from the suit without tearing it. They didn't have money enough to just rip it open and get a new one. Simon had been fit to burst, he was always skittish about space and Jayne's prank hadn't helped. 

She got pretty good about predicting who'd be next on his list and it was rarely ever her. 

* * *

The thing about Jayne was that he had eyes like a hawk. 

It was the sort of thing you wanted in a man like Jayne. He could spot a gun hidden in the jacket of a crowd from a mile back. His aim was better and he didn't often miss when he took the shot. 

He noticed every little thing and it shouldn't have surprised her when he noticed that she watched him. 

* * *

The thing about Jayne was that he liked to play games. 

See, Kaylee knew he'd noticed and knew he was watching her as well. She could tell it in the way he would deliberately not look at her. The way he'd deliberately avoid her until she sought him out. 

Every now and again, he'd do something like touch the small of her back for a second too long, or give her a half hooded gaze over dinner that sent her all fizzing, 'cause she wasn't blind and she knew. 

He liked to drive her crazy, pressing it further and further until it wasn't even an odd thing to find herself backed up against the wall as he walked a little too close, just a little too slow as he grinned down at her when he pushed past. 

She lasted another two weeks until she pushed back, pressed him into the gorram wall and kissed him hard and hungry on the mouth. 

* * *

The thing about Jayne was that he was patient. 

More patient than Kaylee ever was or could claim to be. She knew, because she'd been watching, that it had been weeks since Jayne had been anywhere off planet by himself. Weeks for a man like him had to be torture, especially when she was all but crawling the walls with it. 

Until she realized that he liked her to be the one to make the first move. He liked her to reach out to him, to pull him into the engine room and shove him up against the wall as she licked her way down his neck, her hands spidering their way up under his shirt and playing with the hairs on his chest. 

He liked to make her work for it, until he just couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed her, spinning her around so that her spine hit the wall and she grinned up at him, feeling him grind against her and seeing that glint in his eye. 

She didn't mind putting in the extra effort. And she did as often as she could. 

* * *

The thing about Jayne was that he had perfect timing. 

His hands found the curves of her, pushed up against her breasts as she clung to him, dug her nails into his back. He'd run hands up and down her body, press her into the wall of the engine room, find the most sensitive areas she had. 

And she'd end up writhing with it, becoming shameless in her need as she pressed against him, trying to urge him further. His hands, large weathered hands that cupped her through her underwear, that rubbed against the tightest spots and made her tremble, his hands covered her. 

She would moan as he mouthed wetly against her neck, both of them hungry for it, desperate for it, as she silently begged him and he'd refuse. Slowly, oh so slowly she could have wept with it, his fingers would creep under the soft cotton and slide along her wetness. 

He'd wait, she didn't know how he did it, but he'd wait until she couldn't take it anymore, his low, throaty laugh rumbling out of him as she sucked at his neck. He'd wait until the very last second, when her brain was nothing but the repetition of the word please, over and over again, please, until she breathed it, please, until she was about to say it out loud, and then he'd slide his fingers in deep and fast and damn if that didn't make her explode. 

Kaylee never once had to say the word out loud. 

* * *

The thing about Jayne was that he didn't like kissing on the mouth. 

Not before and not during, when he'd press his cheek into hers, rough and scratchy, the two of them breathing hard and fast. She was sure it was to get her mouth right next to his ear. 

He loved the sounds she made, she could tell by the way he'd shift into it, tighten slightly whenever she'd moan, so she breathed hard, gave little breathless half gasps, panted her lust into his lobes and felt him lose control a little bit more. 

And their skin would glide across each other as he'd turn to watch her, faces so close they could taste each other's breath, heat and need and their foreheads almost touching as his steely eyes stared into hers, daring her to blink or look away first as they thrust into each other, rocking hard and gasping harder. 

Not before and not during, but afterwards, when the only legible sounds she could really make were his name and god's name all mixed into one, panting it out as she lay there unable to move, her own name hidden in the beats of his breath. It was then that his mouth fell on hers, hungry and demanding, tongue pushing in where it could taste her further, take whatever she had left and, usually by that time, it wasn't much. 

She knew it was coming after the first few times, but it never stopped the aftershocks from ripping through her when he did it. 

* * *

The thing about Jayne was that Kaylee couldn't get enough. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **The Thing About Jayne.**  
Author:   **Jacqui**  
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **7k**  |  **11/16/05**  
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne  
Pairings:  Jayne/Kaylee  
Summary:  What a mechanic notices about a mercenary. PWP all the way.  
  



End file.
